


There's No Where Else They'd Rather Be

by Mpd



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Logan would want to be there, Richard's death kills me, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpd/pseuds/Mpd
Summary: When Richard dies, Rory calls Logan.





	

 “Good morning, Ace.” When he answered the phone he expected something simple, he expected a light hearted conversation about her latest story or a bit about Lorelai, he didn’t expect to hear her sobbing.  


“Logan, you can’t come. I want to tell you what happened, but you have to promise me you won’t come.” She spoke through her tears; she was sitting in the hospital bathroom. The stall door locked, elbows on her knees.

Logan put down his pen and gave Rory his full attention. “Rory, what happened?”

“Promise me, Logan. Promise me you won’t come.” She was trying to calm herself, but it wasn’t working. Her world was coming apart. Lorelai and Emily were still in the room. They had been clinging to each other when Rory had left, she couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t stand there and look at him like that.

“Fine, I promise, now tell me what is wrong, Ace.” Logan was giving a false promise, he wasn’t going to stay in London when something horrible had obviously happened.

Rory took a deep breath, “Grandpa died.”

“Rory, I am coming. I am booking a flight. I’m not staying here and leaving you there. You’ll need help. I’ll run errands, I’ll keep an eye on Emily. I will make myself useful, but I am coming.” When Logan heard the words, the air in his body ceased to exist.

Richard Gilmore, had always been such a powerful man. He was strong, of build and of heart. The man had made him feel so small, but Richard had approved of him and Rory in a way his own grandfather hadn’t. He had supported them. He had helped Logan when he quit his father’s company, helped him make contacts, helped him become his own man. Richard and Logan had stayed in close contact up until him and Rory had come back into contact and made their arrangement. They hadn’t spoken recently, Logan had felt tremendously guilty about withholding information about himself and Rory from his mentor. The guilt that he had felt about that, was nothing compared to the guilt he felt now. He hadn’t said goodbye.

“Logan please don’t,” Rory begged, “I need to be strong and if you’re here I won’t be.”

Logan raked his hand through his hair and stood, pacing his office. He wouldn’t be able to come and not be a shoulder for Rory to cry on. He wanted to say his goodbyes to the powerful man. He wanted to hold her together while she grieved, he couldn’t do that from London.

Rory stood up from her seat on the toilet, she wanted him, _of course she did_ , but she was the only one that would be able to handle what needed to happen now. The hospital in Hartford felt so small all of a sudden, confining and she cried harder.

“Ace, please, I want to be there.” He tried to reason with her.

She took a few deep breathes, trying to keep herself together so she could explain to him. “Mom and Grandma aren’t going to be able to handle this Logan, I am the only capable one. I have to keep it together, if you’re here, I am going to fall apart. I have ten minutes until I need to walk back in there and be a Gilmore. Right now though, I’m Rory and I am falling apart. I need you to get me through the next ten minutes.”

He ran a hand over his face. “I’m booking you a flight then, I want you to come out here and spend some time with me. Away from all the madness, okay? We’ll go to all the museums you want, we’ll go to plays. I’ll take you to Rome for a couple days.”

“I’d like that.” She conceded, “Thank you, Logan. I appreciate you so much. I’m sorry for calling like this and demanding things of you, I don’t mean to be that way, I just, I needed to hear your voice. I know I shouldn’t have called you like this, but I couldn’t think of anyone else I wanted to talk to.”

“Ace, you can call me, anytime. Day or night and I’m glad you called. I’m so sorry, Rory. He was great man.” He told her softly, she had stopped crying at this point. Only sniffling every once in a while.  
“The funeral is in three days, it’ll be in the afternoon, I want out of here as soon as possible. Can you book it?” She asked the question timidly, almost embarrassed, she knew she shouldn’t have been, he booked her flights all the time, he would never say no, and she knew that. He loved booking her flights, it meant she was coming to see him.

“I will send you an email with all of the flight information. I will see you soon.” He told her, still wanting to come see her, to help her through this.

“Thank you, I’ll see you soon.” With those words she ended the call and stood in front of the mirror to straighten herself out. Three days and she could fall apart. Three days and she would be safe again.

Logan, on the other side of the Atlantic, stared at the phone. He had the opportunity and he lost it, again, so again, he said the words to a picture on his desk.

* * *

 

When the plane touched down, Rory took a deep breath. It was late in London, she figured Logan would send his driver to pick her up. After she got her bag, she looked around for his usual driver. She didn’t see the old man holding the sign with her name on it, instead there was a tired Logan standing there, his hair was a mess and she figured he had been asleep before coming to get her or maybe he had taken a driver and slept in the car. It didn’t matter, he was there. Tugging her suitcase behind her, she walked up to him slowly, the past few days had been exhausting and she just wanted to sleep. As she approached him, he held his arms open to her and she fell into him, accepting the comfort she had been longing for.

“It’ll be okay, it will eventually be okay.” Logan whispered the words into her hair, then made eye contact with his driver. The man walked over and took Rory’s bags from her. A few moments later, she disentangled herself from Logan, wanting to get to his apartment. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder as he led her to the car.

Once they were settled, she curled up into his lap, seeking human contact, comfort that she had been denied the last few days. She had given so much and been given so little. “Mom won’t eat. Grandma wouldn’t do anything except sit until the reception and then she was suddenly ‘okay.’  Luke drove me to the airport, he wouldn’t say much. I don’t know how to go on without him, Logan. He was my Grandpa.”

Logan pulled her closer, the limo was dark and London traffic was bad as always. He placed a kiss onto her head, he didn’t know what to say to make her grief less. When his own Grandfather had died, he had toasted the man, and moved on with his life. Richard was so different though. The patriarch of the Gilmore family was an amazing man and he had left behind three strong women, but those women were breaking. The man had been a constant in their lives. When the three women refused to speak with each other, they always had Richard.  

The Gilmore in his arms cried into his neck, soaking his shirt and breaking his heart. “I’m so sorry, Ace. He was so proud of you, he loved you. He was an amazing man.”

Rory nodded into his shoulder, “I wish you would have let me be there for you, Ace. I wanted to be.”

“I know, and I appreciate that. I needed to do it myself though. I needed to be there for Grandma and Mom. I had to stand on my own feet. I’m glad I’m here now.” Rory explained, pushing her shoes off with her toes and letting them tumble to the floor of the limo. She stayed on Logan’s lap, curling as close to him as she possibly could. He smelled like comfort and happiness and he was warm.

“I’m glad you’re here too, Ace.” Her breathing was evening out, she was drifting off, her days finally catching up with her.

“Thank you, Logan.” Her words were whispered as she finally gave into sleep. Her hands clutched his shirt tightly as she slept, pressing her face further into his neck.

Logan held her as she slept, wishing she would let him love her. He wanted nothing more than a life with the woman in his arms. She wouldn’t allow it though. She didn’t want his life to be ruined. They had talked about it at length, he had tried to convince her to let him leave, she had refused to allow him that. She had threatened to not come visit, to not answer calls, she hadn’t said so, but she would have cut him out of her life -again- to keep him from harm. As Rory slept in his arms though, he contemplated the risk, he would give up everything for her, but he loved her so completely. She never said the words, but he knew she loved him too. Eventually, they would get to a point where they could admit that to each other, but for now, he would hold her while she fell apart and when the time was right, he would be there to help her rebuild.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still having so many feelings because of the revival. I feel betrayed by ASP, so therefore I have five other really sad Rory/Logan stories saved to my laptop. I relate to Rory on so many different levels and seeing her struggle the way she was in the revival, while real and honest, was painful and not what was needed to wrap up the shitty year we have called 2016. I am ready to start the "Logan is not Christopher" campaign, I'm hoping to be elected president, or at least executive chairman of the board.


End file.
